A storage system typically comprises one or more storage devices where information may be stored, and from which information may be obtained, as desired. The storage system typically executes a storage operating system that functionally organizes the storage system by, inter alia, invoking storage operations in support of a storage service implemented by the storage system. The storage system may be implemented in accordance with a variety of storage architectures including, but not limited to, a network-attached storage environment, a storage area network and a storage device directly attached to a user or host computer. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently use storage devices at different tiers.